Musical Romance
by Daito Dei Gratia
Summary: One-Shot AU of Repetition of Petition. Christmas fic.


__

Musical Romance

By Daito Dei Gratia

Sure it might look quiet outside the music room; inside it was fill with the two Ws. Work and worry.

"Where is Dehiro!" Yelled a female voice.

"Yeah sis, where is Dehiro?" Say a quietly yet almost same voice.

"Bro went somewhere," answered a more energetic female voice than the others.

While outside running to the music room's door was a young boy. His long black hair followed him as if it was chasing him. His eyes were blue from the contacts he wore. And specking of wore; his clothes were khaki cargo pants, a silk black shirt, and a dark blue headband that keeps his hair out of his eyes.

Soon he stops to the front of the door to listen.

"Where is that boy! He is the concertmaster. I swear this is the last time he'll get away with this!" 

"That must have been the conductor," gulped the boy.

"Don't worry Ms. Noel, Dehiro will be here," said the same vigorous female voice.

Dehiro soon whispers with relieve, "At least Zoysia trying to save my skin."

Zoysia spoke, "Then again, he might of ditch school again."

"He might, what with your twin brother Zoysia?" Ask one of the two same sounding voices.

"He's baka?"

Dehiro soon fell over outside the door.

"Come on Mao, Zoysia, we know Dehiro is better than that," Said the more young sounding of the two.

"Sis you are so easy on that boy," said the girl that must be Mao.

Dehiro leaned against the door. 

"Okay, I'm going in," he said to himself.

But soon the door opened, causing Dehiro to hit the floor of the music room. Everyone soon stared at the already strange looking boy.

"Ah.... Hi everyone!" Dehiro greeted while on the floor.

"Dehiro are you okay? Need help up?" Dehiro soon look to see a young light lavender haired girl. Her crimson red eyes look like the burning beauty of a gentle, warm fire.

"Thanks Kirei," and Dehiro grabbed her welcoming hand, which got him up.

Soon he notices his twin sister Zoysia. She too had black hair, but she unlike her brother cut her hair short. Also she didn't need contacts so her eyes were their natural brown. She wore a light blue shirt and white cargo pant.

He turned to look at Kirei. He notices what she wore. She wore almost the same thing she always wears. Khaki shorts that stopped above her knees, a blue shirt with white flowers. Dehiro knows that Kirei borrowed that shirt from his sister, because Zoysia normally wears blue, anything with flowers, or both. Also her hair had fluffy white bobbles in her two pigtails, which Dehiro found very cute.   


"Thanks for saying hi Dehiro!" Interpreted an older sounding yet almost same voice as Kirei.

Dehiro turned to a girl who looked a lot like Kirei. Yet her hair was a darker shade of purple, and it was went down to the length of her short miniskirt. Also her eyes were a cavernous blue, like the mysterious ocean itself. She wore less common seen clothes, a white miniskirt, a pink blouse, and black high heeled boots that went up to her knees.

"Oh sorry Mao," Dehiro smiled to the girl.

"Man, what is wrong with you these days Dehiro?" Mao asked.

Zoysia ran up to her brother and put her hand on his forehead. 

"He has no fever."

"Dehiro something bothering you? You can tell me." Mao teased.

"Well maybe Zoysia should check you for a fever seeing how cold it is and you are dress not so warmly."

Everyone laughed, but Mao. Soon Zoysia stopped.

She just remembered something and started to tell Dehiro it. 

"Brother, you left coat at home, but I have it."

"Good, because it was freezing outside," Dehiro then put his hand on the back of his head. His eyes widen in worry and surprise.

"Something wrong bro?"

The other girls giggled in the background.

"He found us out haven't he little sister?" Mao said to Kirei who was stand what next to her. They both had a mischievous smile on their faces and their hands behind them.

"Yes he has, but maybe we can play a game with him big sister." Kirei said back to Mao.

Dehiro soon smiled, "Come on girls, can't you just give me back my mother's ribbon?"

Then both girls circle around him keeping their backs away from him.

Mao stopped in front of him and asked, "Please Dehiro play a game with us?"

And she went to his left.

Kirei then did the same and spoke, "Dehiro, which one of us you think has the ribbon?"

And she went to his right.

Dehiro stared at his sister to only get a confuse expression from her.

"Okay I think it you!" And Dehiro turned to the youngest and wrapped his arms around her and got the ribbon from behind her. Dehiro looked at Kirei face only to she her blush.

"If I knew she was going to get a hug, then I should of have the ribbon!" Mao exclaimed.

Dehiro still with Kirei in his arm exclaimed back, "I thought the youngest sister suppose to be jealous of the eldest, not the other way." And Dehiro released Kirei and tied his hair with the golden ribbon.

Why did he had to release? Or say that? It just reminds me that Mao is have Dehiro and not me. Kirei thought to herself having a dismay look on her face.

"Something wrong Kirei?" Dehiro's kind twin sister interpreted Kirei conversation in thought.

Kirei turned and smiled, "All is fine Zoysia."

"Okay."

So a older woman interpreted, "I see that our concertmaster finally is here."

"Hello Ms. Noel," Dehiro cheerfully greeted.

"Well don't stand there the Christmas concert is tomorrow!"

"Yes ma'am." 

And Ms. Noel got to where she conducts.

**__**

"Can't believe that we have school on Christmas! What is with this school!" Yelled Dehiro who received many looks by others.

Dehiro then notice something else missing. 

"Where my violin and backpack! Oh no, oh no!"

Zoysia walked up to Dehiro holding a scarlet violin case.

"Seeking this my twin brother."

"Of course."

"What is wrong with you these days Dehiro?" Then Zoysia ran and grabbed her brother's shoulders and shake him in a violate matter, **_"What have you done with my twin brother you demon?!" _**

The whole class stared at them and they nervously went to play their instruments. Soon enough the class ends and so did the day.

Everyone grabbed their coats and other stuff and left. 

"Glad that over," Dehiro said quite happily.

Dehiro, Mao, Kirei, and Zoysia both walked out of the school's courtyard and made their way home. Everyone at school lived near each other and the school didn't have many people because of the cost.

Standing by the street corner was a young boy, the same age as Dehiro, Zoysia, and Mao. He had black hair and deep green eyes like the vast forest. He wore about the same clothes as Dehiro, but his shirt was not silk. He went to a public school, so he didn't need to go to school. 

"Yo, Everyone!" The boy greeted.

"Hey Jaxan," Dehiro greeted back.

Zoysia quickly ran up to Jaxan, "Hello Jaxan, were you waiting for little old me?"

"So I guess you two are going somewhere," Mao said with a mischievous tone.

"Mao how can you think my sister will do such a thing?" Dehiro defended.

"Well we'll be leaving so bye." Zoysia said and then walked away with Jaxan, hand in hand.

Dehiro began to walk to a different direction, not the direction of home.

"Where you going Dehiro?" Kirei asked.

Dehiro turned and smiled, "To the cafe, do you two want to come?"

"Okay." Kirei agreed while her sister was more energetic.

"Yes I would! Come on let go Dehiro!" Mao agreed and began to drag Dehiro all the way to the little cafe.

What was very unique about Mikamoru's Cafe was it looked like a French cafe, but with some Japanese influence. But since it was the Christmas season, it was decorated with Christmas decorations.

Soon the three walked in to see mostly everyone they know.

"Hey Dehiro, Mao, Kirei!" Greeted a young woman behind a counter. 

Her hair was dye a light blue and she had brown eyes. She wore a all white dress since it was the uniform in her family's cafe.

Dehiro walked up to the counter and greeted, "Hello Setus, I have French onion soup."

"Okay and do you two wants anything?" Setus turned to the purple haired sisters.

Both girls looked at each other and whispered before turning back to Setus.

"We both just have sashimi, okay?"

"Of course."

And Dehiro turned to be greeted by some friends.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Hey it Dehiro!"

Dehiro saw that it was Jessica with Zeraneth.

"Hey Jess, Zera! What you guys doing?" Dehiro greeted them.

Kirei and Mao quickly got to the table they sat at. 

"Come on sit down. Don't be shy you three." Jessica kindly said to the younger children.

Jessica was a college student at the nearby university. She had light brown hair that only went down to her shoulder and gentle light green eyes. She wore plain blue jeans and a red t-shirt. 

The man next to her was Zeraneth, he too a student at the university. He had his long blue hair in tight braids with a red cloth. To tell the truth if there was a contest of most different hair styles for guys Dehiro and Zeraneth would be the favorites. His violet-blue eyes were a little out of the ordinary. So was his height. He sometimes near to watch out or he get a head injury. 

Jessica was very happy to get such a catch.

The three did what she suggested.

"So the old high school going to have it concert tomorrow night?" Zeraneth question.

"Yeah and we are all in it," Mao announced proudly.

"I simply love hearing your voice Mao," Zeraneth said.

Jessica then spoke, "Well we'll going, it been a while since I heard your violin Dehiro, or your flute Kirei."

"I have to go too," Setus walked in carrying their orders.

"Thanks Setus," Dehiro said.

They continued to talked about the fun they will have tomorrow as it was going to be Christmas. Night fell and the three left for home. Dehiro walked the girls to their home and they said their good byes.

Kirei went up her room and fell on her bed. It was a simple room, a bed with white blanket, and pillow covers, all with laces. And a desk with books and her bag. She kept all her clothes in the closet and the floor was a plain exposed, yet well polish wooden floor. 

A window let moonlight shine on Kirei. 

"Tomorrow is the concert and Christmas. Dehiro... I want to have him, but he obviously belongs to Mao." Kirei said to herself. 

"Kirei, can I come in?" Mao asked through the close door. 

"Yes sis."

"Kirei is something wrong?"

"Why you ask?"

"You just seem sad for some reason."

"I'm fine, really I'm fine Mao."

Mao then went and sat on Kirei's bed and stoked her sister's head.

"If you are sure Kirei, but you can tell me, it okay."

"I just need to be alone that all Mao."

"Should I tell grandpa that you are going to skip dinner then?"

"Yes."

"Okay... Well good night."

"You too Mao."

Kirei slowly got up and walked to the closet. She took off her day clothes and changed to her white night gown. It was a simple nightgown that went down to her ankles.

She left her room to go brush her teeth and wash her face before bed.

She found her sister also in her nightgown washing her face. Her nightgown was black and stopped at her thighs.

"Sis, how can you wear such short skirts and gowns?" Kirei asked.

Mao dried her face and replied, "The same way those women on the red carpet wear those exposing clothes. Lots of self-confidence."

Kirei giggled at her older sister's joke and began to brush her teeth.

Mao put her hand on her sister's shoulder and said, "Well get plenty of sleep and good luck."

"Why I need good luck?" Kirei questioned.

"You should know, actually it more like don't worry." Mao smiled and walked to her room.

Kirei simply walked to her room and got under the covers of her bed. She slept quietly for some time till middle of the night. A song played outside. It was haunting, yet beautiful.

Kirei heard this and got up. She opened her window to heard a violin playing.

For some reason she sang a song she never heard.

"You know, you have a beautiful voice, a little more energy than your sister.

Also less sad sounding, yet you are upset about something." Said a familiar voice in an eerie way. 

"Is that you Dehiro?" Kirei turned to see Dehiro, but it cause her eyes to widen.

Dehiro stood there in the dark, but he was in the form of an angel. He brought a eerie and beautiful light from his wings. All white he wore covering his whole body, but his face.

"Kirei....," then amazingly he flew to Kirei and lay his hand on her right check, "Don't be sadden, I am your angel and I will always be in your heart."

And before Kirei could say anything Dehiro kiss her. Kirei could not believe what happening. But soon she woke up back in bed, yet her window was open and what lied on her bed was a feather that shine an eerie light that shine from Dehiro wings. And even more surprising to Kirei was a sheet of music was on the floor. 

She gentle put the feather in her hand and then got up to get the sheet of music. The song on it was titled "My Angel, Come to Me." Kirei could not believe what just happen again and soon she notice it was sunrise.

Soon night fell and Kirei was worried, she haven't seem Dehiro all day. She was dress in a white dress and she made her way to school for the concert. There she saw Zoysia talking to Mao.

They both wore China dresses and high heels. Zoysia's was dark blue with golden flowers on it. While Mao's was black with crimson butterflies.

"Zoysia, do you know where Dehiro is?" Kirei asked worriedly.

"All I know is Dehiro got up, put on his white suit, and left." Zoysia answered.

"Yeah, Zoysia, Jess, Zera, and I have been looking for him, but he gone." Mao confessed to her little sister. 

"Maybe..." Kirei said to herself.

Then Kirei got her flute and the sheet of music and ran outside. stopped under the Christmas tree in the middle of the school's courtyard and played the song. Soon she heard a response. She saw Dehiro playing his violin, the same song played then he stopped.

"Needed an angel Kirei." Dehiro said.

Kirei ran up and embraced Dehiro.

"Is there some mistletoe or something Kirei?"

"No, it just I love you. I wasn't sure, I thought you would love Mao till I heard that song.:

"Then I guess we must have a musical romance."

And they kiss again under the giant evergreen. And then it started to snow.

"And I love you dearly too, Kirei." Dehiro stoked Kirei hair, "And I have something else to say."

"What is it Dehiro?" Kirei asked wondering.

"Merry Christmas, my angel." Dehiro whispered to Kirei.

"You are the gift I ever got, you know that Dehiro." Kirei whispered back.

"And you are mine."

And so they walked to perform for the people waiting for them. And the music song outside into the snow. It was truly a merry, white, and romantic Christmas night.

__

Fin 

~~~~~

I might write a better Valentine fic for everyone. ^_~

Nevertheless I wrote this as my gift and I wrote it only in three days 

(actually only one day, but who's counting) ,

so I'm sorry it seems a little sloppy.

~Season greetings from Daito Dei Gratia. 

And a happy new year! 

****


End file.
